Episode 806: A Little Reflection
A Little Reflection is the sixth episode of Season Eight of DEXTER, and the ninetieth overall episode of the series. Directed by John Dahl and written by Jace Richdale, it first aired 4 August 2013 on Showtime. The estimated number of viewers for the episode during its original airing was 2.21 million. Dexter has a possible candidate for his work, a youthful psychopath. At the same time, Debra and he get back to basics before an unexpected interruption. Summary Zach Hamilton is at the scene of a car accident, taking pictures, and Dexter thinks the kid is "drawn to blood." Dexter's been vetting for a week but thus far hasn't found anything conclusive. Dexter follows Zach to Vogel's home. She tells him Zach's father came to her because of her reputation working with psychopaths. She won't discuss their meetings with Dexter. She asks him to come to her if he finds proof that Zach killed Norma. Masuka reviews Debra's report on his daughter. She appears to be in dire financial straits and he's now convinced she's after his money. Debra advises him to wait until she actually asks him for anything before coming to any conclusions. Elway brings a new case to Debra. He wants them to look at his sister Susan's boyfriend, a notorious "player" named Kevin. Susan doesn't listen to him so he thinks the best way is for them to go behind his sister's back. Jamie asks Dexter about an upcoming date he has with Cassie. She thinks Harrison hid the TV remote but he denies it. Dexter arrives at a bloody murder scene. Once again Zach is there with his camera. Dexter confronts Zach and invites him to the "other side of the yellow tape." Dexter allows him to take a few pictures of the scene and talks to him about the stabbing. Zach is impressed with Dexter's blood analysis. Dexter thinks the questions Zach is asking indicate he's making notes for his next kill. Dexter and Cassie have a food truck dinner and talk about their hobbies. She wants to know what he's passionate about and he doesn't have much of an answer. Elway and Debra watch Kevin at a singles bar and talk about family. Debra suggests setting him up and seeing if he takes the bait. Zach shows Dexter his photos. Based on his work it appears Zach is almost obsessed with blood. Dexter spots a photo of a woman and Zach gets nervous when he asks about it. Matthews asks Angel about his choice for sergeant. Angel knows Matthews wants him to pick Miller, but Angel is still behind Quinn. Matthews makes it clear he won't be the bad guy for Angel and demands he make his choice that day. Dexter and Debra have dinner and beers together and struggle to find their old comfort level. He tells her about the case she's working with Elway. They talk about Vogel and her background, including her husband Dr. Richard Vogel. It turns out Harrison was lying about the remote and Dexter wonders if he should be concerned. Angel brings Quinn into his office and tells him he's promoting Miller to the sergeant job. Quinn isn't happy and grabs Dexter looking for as much info as he can get on the Norma case. He says he's planning to follow Zach and Dexter offers to join him. Dexter and Quinn watch Zach taking photos of an outdoor aerobics class. Quinn asks about Debra and her strange confession. Dexter realizes that one of the women in the class is the woman from the picture Zach didn't want him to see. Debra strikes up a conversation with Kevin at the bar. He tells her about closing a big deal and invites her to his private suite. The two of them flirt at the elevator and when he leans in to kiss her Elway shows up and punches Kevin in the face, telling him "you're done." Elway demands he ends things with Susan that night. Using her license plate Dexter finds out the woman Zach is following is Sofia Fuentes, an employee of the yacht club Zach's family owns. Dexter breaks into Zach's studio looking for pictures he might have taken of Norma before killing her. On a camera file he sees pictures of Zach taking pictures of Norma just after her death. Zach is visible with a murder weapon. Dexter brings Vogel proof of Zach's guilt. She already knew and wonders if they should try and teach Zach the code. She "sees something" in Zach, but Dexter disagrees. At Jamie's birthday party she suggests to Dexter that he needs to move fast on Cassie if he wants it to work. Masuka gives Nikki a check for $5,000, then tells her about his research. She's offended and walked away after returning the check. Jamie starts publically congratulating Quinn on his promotion before he and Angel have to break the news. She upset with her brother, since it was his idea for Quinn to go after the job. Cassie is having drinks with another guy. Elway tells Debra that his sister is blaming herself for what happened. He feels like crap even though he got what he wanted. Before bed Dexter talks to Harrison about the fact he lied about the remote. Harrison by saying that Dexter lies, and proceeds to pull out the toy dog Dexter pretended had gotten lost when it got murder blood on it. Dexter goes to Zach's studio and sees the kid's car in the garage. He finds a receipt on Zach's desk for a used car and realized he's bought it to kill Sophia that night. Dexter goes to the yacht club and finds Zach waiting in the parking lot. He also sees Quinn watching Zach from inside. Dexter calls Jamie and tells her Quinn is worried she'll break up with him and suggests she invite him over. Quinn leaves his post moments before Sophia gets off work. At this point Zach's father arrives and begins kissing Sophia. Sophia is his latest mistress. Dexter watches as Zach begins to follow his father. He's able to knock him out just before he gets to him. Dexter puts Zach on the slab and asks him what's going on. Zach says he had to kill his father because his philandering is causing his mother to drink herself to death. He hoped killing Norma would do the trick, but his father immediately began sleeping with Sophia. Dexter brings up his interest in crime scenes and suggests Zach kills because "he wants to kill." The two of them talk about what it feels like to kill. Zach tells Dexter to kill him, because if he doesn't he'll kill again. He says he can't help it. Dexter realizes Zach "never had a Harry" and cuts him loose. Debra tells Dexter that Elway has feelings for her. She thinks it's only because he doesn't really know her. Dexter tells her he's taking on an "intern." Debra grabs her head, says she feels woozy and falls onto the couch. Something is wrong with Dexter as well. Through blurring visions he looks at the door and sees Hannah walks into the room: "Hi Dexter. Remember me?" Notes * This episode marks the third time Dexter takes someone under his wing, or as a disciple. Gallery A Little Reflection.jpg es:A Little Reflection Category:Episodes Category:Season Eight Episodes Category:Indexter